


Changes: Building a Family

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Series: Changes: Destiel ABO [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Dean, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Married Couple, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sex, Mpreg, Papa Castiel, alternative universe, destiel au, grandpa bobby, natural childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean and Cas decide to try for another baby so Hunter can be a big brother.





	Changes: Building a Family

“You’re gonna go stay with Grandpa for a few days, okay, Hunter?” Cas buckled him into his car seat and triple checked it.

 

“Is Daddy getting sick again?” The three year old asked. He clutched his ‘Unca Moose’ stuffed toy.

 

“Yes, love, he is. And Papa has to stay and take care of him until he gets better. Now, you have fun with Grandpa and Daddy will be all better when you come back.” He closed the back door of the car and thanked Bobby for watching him this time. Sam was off on a hunt and wasn’t back in time.

 

“Me and the pup are gonna be fine, son. You take care of your old man.” He drove away from the Winchester cabin a couple miles from his salvage yard.

 

Cas went inside to find his husband locked in the bathroom. “Dean? Bobby's gone. You can come out now.” He heard the latch click. Dean was already covered in a sheen of sweat.

 

“Oh, honey. This is a bad one isn’t it?”

 

“You know what the doctor said. Coming off birth control would make this one worse than usual.”

 

Cas pulled him up into arms. He guided him to their bed and zapped their clothing away. “Are you ready to make another baby?”

 

“Yeah, baby. Let’s do this.” His fingers curled into Cas’ dark hair and pulled him into a kiss. His slick was already gushing down his thighs and he rutted up against Cas’ erection.

 

They’d been talking about this since Dean’s last heat. If they got pregnant now their new pup would be the same age difference as Dean and Sam. Dean was hoping for another boy.

 

“All fours, Dean. You know what I want first.” Cas loved the taste of Dean’s slick. It was even better when Dean was in heat. He started with his tongue on Dean’s inner thigh and worked up to his hole.

 

“Feels so good, Cas. Yeah, just like that.” More slick was coaxed from him as Cas lapped and prodded. He throbbed and ached to be filled but Cas kept on despite his begging. When the first finger breached he pushed back on it for some relief.

 

Cas was a gentle Alpha, though. Even when he was in a rut he preferred to take his time and make love to his mate. He wanted him almost to the point of climax when he entered so he could give him a second when his knot caught.

 

Dean was already opening up for him, his hole fluttering and inviting him in. He continued fingering him until Dean was reduced to whimpering into his pillow. “Please, Alpha.  _ Please! _ ”

 

Cas turned him over onto his back. “I love you, my sweet Omega.” He entered slowly and took his time bottoming out in Dean’s silky heat. Immediately Dean clenched hard around him and tossed his head back. Cum pooled between them and Cas left the mess.

 

“So good for me, Dean. Gonna breed you up good this time. Can’t wait to see you all swollen with our pup.” He rocked into him, praising. Dean clung to him. He buried his nose into Cas’ mating bond scar. It was all Alpha, all  _ home _ and  _ mate _ .

 

“Yes, Alpha. Breed me. Fill me up with your pup.” He’d long gotten over how needy he was when Cas was inside him. He hadn’t wanted for anyone but his mate since they bonded. And since the viruses had spread there was a lot less stigma for two men to be together. They were even allowed a provisional marriage with proof of mating bonds before it was legal everywhere. 

 

Cas continued working him slowly. Dean would need to be knotted several times over the next few days unless he caught and the heat ended. “It’s almost time, love. Are you ready to take my knot? You want to be full of my Alpha seed?”

 

“Yes, Alpha. Give it to me. I need it.” Dean felt it bump against his rim. Cas pushed it past and emptied his first load. Dean came again and laid still as pulse after pulse filled him. Cas used a little mojo to clean the exterior mess then rolled them to their sides. 

 

He wiped heat sweat from Dean’s face and peppered it with soft kisses. “Feel better?”

 

Dean sighed. His biological needs were temporarily sated. After Cas’ knot went down he would bring Dean something to eat and drink and let him sleep until the fever rose again. “How soon till we know?”

 

“I won’t smell a change for weeks. You know that. But your heat will break when you’ve caught. And if not this one, the next.”

 

“We weren't even trying with Hunter. He just...happened.”

 

Cas kept giving him touches to reassure him. “Which is why we decided on birth control and Alpha condoms until we were ready to actually try. You came off of it after your last heat. Be positive, Dean.”

 

“I know. I just really want Hunter to have somebody, a brother or sister. Someone to bitch to when they think we’re assholes.”

 

“The doctor said you are perfectly healthy, love. Don’t worry so much.”

 

He held Dean until he drifted off then slipped out of the bed. He brought back some water and protein bars in case Dean woke up before he came back. He went out to the garage-slash-workshop they’d built together after Bobby gave them the cabin.

 

He carefully drew the heavy tarp over Baby to protect her from his work. He’d taken to woodworking as a hobby then furnished their cozy home with pieces he’d made. He even sold a few to locals. This new piece was special. 

 

Cas wanted a cradle for their new pup so they could keep it in their bedroom at first. Hunter already had his own ‘big boy’ bed and they still had his crib. He wanted to have it finished so he could surprise Dean with it when he caught.

 

***

 

“Cas?” Dean felt around their bed. He reached for the water and downed it in three gulps. He unwrapped a snack and munched on it. 

 

He felt...good. Rested. He managed to make it to the bathroom and even started himself a shower.  _ Wait. No fever. Am I pregnant already? _ His hand went low on his belly, still a little pooched from his firstborn. He let himself smile at the possibility.

 

Dean put fresh sheets on their bed after his shower. He threw on a light robe and went to the kitchen to start dinner. He could see the light on in the workshop. He traced his fingers over the intricate cabinetry that Cas had made them. Between what he sold and what Dean made at Bobby’s as a grease monkey they made ends meet.

 

They also always had Hunter around. The three year old was usually in safety goggles learning about different tools and ‘helping’ his fathers. He was damn near bilingual from watching  _ telenovelas _ with Grandpa Bobby, too.

 

He felt kind of bad for Sammy, though. Sam hadn’t ever talked about kids but now he was resigned to being Unca Moose. He would have been a good dad, Dean supposed. Hopefully another pup in their pack would only be happy news.

 

The light went off in the workshop. Dean pulled out last night’s leftover manicotti to plate and heat up for them. Cas still didn’t require food or sleep but he fell into the routine of it anyway to be with his mate.

 

“I’m surprised to see you out of bed.” Cas hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. He smelled of varnish on top of his usual scent.

 

“Woke up feeling good. You get some work done?”

 

“Quite a bit, actually. Are you sure you feel alright?”

 

Dean winked at him. “Like I do after that last long sleep of a heat.”

 

Cas’ beautiful blue eyes glistened. “Already? The first try?”

 

“I think so. Unless the fever comes back later tonight. I think we did it, Cas.”

 

Cas picked him up and swung him around. It would still be awhile before they could take a test or consult their doctor. He wouldn't even be able to smell the change yet. But they could bask in their tiny moment of bliss. He dropped to his knees and kissed Dean’s stomach, just above his waistband.

 

***

 

Dean woke up with Cas still inside him the next morning. Sometimes they both drifted off waiting for the knot to subside. He looked over his shoulder at his amazing husband and just admired the view until he stirred a little. Dean playfully wiggled back onto him, hoping to feel a little twitch of excitement.

 

“Are you sure your heat’s over?” Cas mumbled into Dean’s shoulder. “Someone’s feeling frisky.” He shifted his hips a little for some friction to help him firm up.

 

It didn’t take long for him to reach full erection. Dean did most of the work, rocking his hips back and forth while Cas held him. He reached down to offer his fist for Dean to thrust into. It was slow and lazy just like morning sex should be. 

 

“Getting close, baby?” Dean asked. He could feel the knot forming.

 

“Yeah, just a little more. Just like that.” He pushed in deeper and let himself catch. Dean rode him in short strokes until they both came. Cas waved away the mess as usual and just cuddled his sweet Omega mate. “Mmm...good way to start the day.”

 

“Yeah. Might hold off on calling Bobby till tomorrow. It’s nice to lay around and make love without the flop sweats and cramps.”

 

“Do you think Hunter will be excited to be a big brother?”

 

“I think so. He loves having an Unca Moose. We’ll tell him he might get to be an uncle someday too.”

 

“They could be Betas.”

 

“And they could adopt. There’s still plenty kids out there that need good homes. Some of the Omegas are just kids themselves. I keep telling Sammy to look into it when he settles down.”

 

Cas smiled, “Family don’t end with blood, right? We would love Sam’s pups as our own pack.”

 

“That we would, baby.”

 

***

 

It was excruciating to keep the news to themselves for the next six weeks. Bobby suspected when they came to get Hunter a few days early. They did want to get the pregnancy confirmed by their doctor though. After the blood panel came back and a tentative ultrasound to check for multiples, they were ready to share the wonderful news.

 

Dean picked up Hunter and sat him in his lap. “You remember that Daddy is special, right? That you came out of my tummy?”

 

“Yes, Daddy. You’re a ‘mega.”

 

“Omega, sweetheart,” Cas corrected.

 

“Anyway, there’s another baby in Daddy’s tummy. It’s going to get bigger and bigger until the baby comes out and you will be a big brother.”

 

“Like you’re Unca Moose’s big brother?”

 

The couple smiled at their son. “That’s exactly right, Hunter.”

 

Hunter hugged Dean’s neck. “Daddy, will I get babies in my tummy when I grow up?”

 

“Maybe. If you're an Omega like me. Or you could be an Alpha and be somebody's Papa. Or you could be a Beta like Grandpa and Unca Moose. Then you can choose your pups to love and adopt them like Grandpa did for us.”

 

“What if I don't want babies?”

 

Cas picked him up and carried him to the kitchen. “That’s your choice, love. But you have a long time to decide.”

 

He made the little boy some lunch and when he was finished he let him watch some TV while he went out to his shop. The cradle was finished and he thought now would be the time to present it to his husband.

 

Sam and Bobby had shown up after Dean called them. They were kind of anxious to hear how the doctor’s visit went. They were sitting at the kitchen table he’d made when Cas came in with his latest project.

 

Dean teared up when he saw it. He wiped his eyes as his adoptive father and little brother patted his back and offered their congratulations. He stood to give his husband a tender kiss and just ran his hands over the finished wood. “I love it, Cas. Love you.”

 

***

 

“Just like before, Dean. Breathe with me and I’ll help with the pain.” Cas had one hand on the wheel and the other on the back of Dean’s neck. The labor wasn’t as hard with this one. Bobby and Sam were following with a now four year old Hunter. They wanted their son there to meet his new sibling when it was born. They insisted on letting it be a surprise again.

 

Dean spent longer in the labor room than before. He was even able to get an epidural. Hunter crawled up in the bed with him and kept a hand on his swollen belly to feel it contract.

 

“Is it gonna be yucky, Daddy? When the baby comes out?”

 

“Yeah, it gets pretty yucky. You might want to wait outside till the pup gets all cleaned up.”

 

“Can I take the baby to show and tell?”

 

Cas laughed. “You can take pictures to show and tell. We will take lots and lots and make a photo album for you.” 

 

“Mr. Winchester! Do you remember me? I’m Dr. Jimenez. I was here when you delivered your last pup. Dr. Collins is in another delivery right now so if you go before the twins come I’ll be with you. You want to scoot your little man out while I check you?”

 

Cas took Hunter to the waiting room to be with his uncle and grandfather. Sam was on the phone with his new hunting partner who was kind of sort of his girlfriend. When Cas came back he was handed scrubs to change into and told it was time.

 

He held Dean’s hand and stroked his hair as he started pushing. It took less time to deliver than Hunter. 

 

“Looks like we have another boy!” The doctor announced. She put him up on Dean’s chest for skin bonding and nurses cleaned him up. Cas kissed his husband and took the tiny pup to scent once he was bundled.

 

“You still want to let Hunter name him?” He asked. “We have a Guinea pig named Slushee.”

 

“We’ll let him take a crack at it.” Dean said weakly. They agreed to wait until they were settled in recovery before bringing Hunter in to see his brother.

 

Sam packed his nephew in and put him down next to Dean. He saw the little blue cap on the baby and smiled. “Another boy, huh?”

 

“I have a baby brother! Papa, I wanted a brother so much!”

 

“I know, Hunter. And since you’re the big brother we thought you might want to help us name him.”

 

Hunter scrunched his face in thought. He stared at the little wiggling pup and finally announced, “Thomas. He can be Tommy like Unca Moose is Sammy.”

 

Dean and Cas exchanged looks and shrugged. “Tommy it is.”

 

“Tommy Pinball Wizard Winchester,” Hunter said with confidence. His parents laughed and rolled their eyes. 

 

“Maybe we’ll let Unca Moose pick the middle name,” Dean told him.

 

Sam smirked. “I don’t know, Dean. Pinball Wizard sounds pretty good to me.” Dean picked up his empty plastic cup and threw it at him. “Okay, okay. How about Zeppelin?”

 

“Yeah, now we’re talkin’.” Dean hugged his boys close. “My boys. Never thought I’d be here, man.” The waterworks started again. “We’re so lucky, Cas. We get to be dads to these little guys.”

 

Sam sniffled a little. He felt a twinge of loss at never experiencing what his brother and mate were feeling. He hadn’t thought about kids much since he lost Jess but he could see himself getting serious with Eileen. She was Beta too. Kids of their own weren’t possible. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. Bobby led him out to the hall.

 

“Listen, son. I never had kids with Karen because I was so afraid I’d turn out like my old man. But as luck would have it I adopted two boys and they grew up great. They grew up to be heroes. You can still be a dad, kid.”

 

Sam tossed his head back to blink back the tears stinging his eyes. He fell onto Bobby with a hard hug. “Thanks, Bobby.”

  
“Alright. Let's go pack scent the runt.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's at least one more part coming that will be Sam-centric


End file.
